1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of use for a quick connect liner latch system and particularly methods of use of quick connect liner latch system assemblies for use in oil well production liners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When remedial work or repair work is needed for damaged or compromised well casing or production tubing, a liner is often used for the repairs. Two specific types of repairs are considered herein. The first is the installation of a scab liner, where the deployed pipe is set on the bottom (plug back total depth (PBTD)); landed on a profile nipple within an existing completion; or hung in tubing or casing with a CT liner hanger. In practice today, a conventional cement job can then be performed to permanently place the new liner in the well.
The second application discussed here is an extended length straddle, where an interval within the well bore (production tubing or casing) requires remediation, repair or production modification, such as a water or gas shut off. This type of repair is normally used for intervals greater than 35 feet in length.
For both of these types of interventions the industry standard uses screw-together pipe. For cemented and un-cemented scab liners the use of a drilling rig, work over rig, or work platform is used to make up and run the liner in a single trip. The “footprint”, i.e., support equipment and manpower is typically large. Thus, these types of installations are costly and time consuming.